comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Tall Napoleon
You know, on the East Coast 'pop culture' is actually pronounced 'soda culture.' "Tall Napoleon" is episode 130 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Hot Saucerman, it stars guests Jenny Slate, Elizabeth Laime, and Bobby Moynihan. "Tall Napoleon" was released on November 7, 2011. Official Earwolf page __TOC__ Earwolf Synopsis This is not a prank! We really do have Jenny Slate from SNL and Elizabeth Laime from the Totally Laime Podcast on the show! Joining them is legendary actor Fagin Platt, son of Oliver Platt (the Canadian-American actor currently starring in the Showtime original series, The Big C with Laura Linney). If you listen carefully you might hear a surprise cameo from a legendary basketball player and prankster. Introduction/What Am I Thinking? Jenny Slate discusses her season on "Saturday Night Live," including her accidental slip of the f-word and the time Charles Barkley pranked the cast and crew by pretending to be mad (and he calls in briefly to defend himself). She also discusses Marcel the Shell with Shoes On, a series of short films about a talking seashell outfitted with an Oobi eye and a pair of doll shoes. Slate sings some "No Doubt" using her Marcel voice. Elizabeth Laime discusses her Earwolf Challenge-winning podcast, "Totally Laime." Jenny, Elizabeth, and Scott play a game of What Am I Thinking? and Jenny and Elizabeth win after three rounds. Charles Barkley calls back and plays with Scott. Tall Napoleon Actor Fagin Platt, son of Oliver Platt, stops by. He educates everyone on the Platt family legacy, and Jenny talks of her love of Oliver Platt's film Beethoven. Fagin Platt's films include: Goggles with Waters in Them, Tall Napoleon, Look Out for the Crackers, Dolphin Tails, Mountains High, X-Men: Coach, Bringing the Energy, Urethra Franklin, From the Butt, 30-Foot Pool Table, Buttercream Effect, and Going Around with People Named Charlie.. It turns out that Fagin and Jenny have a romantic history (they kissed each other while trying to kiss the moon) but found out they are actually siblings; Jenny's name is actually Tampa Platt (but she changed it to Jerry Slate). Topics of discussion include Olivia Munn's book and rebooting the Beethoven series. Who Said It? Topics of discussion include Fagin's in utero acting in the original Mystic Pizza and Octor Doctopus. Scott and Fagin become best friends. They play a game of Who Said It? Would You Rather? Topics of discussion include the friendship between Charles Barkley and Fagin Platt and Charles Barkley's work on Tall Napoleon. Would you rather spend two hours a day listening to OJ tell non-football stories OR end every conversation by Quantum Leap-ing out? In the first scenario, OJ only tells the story of how he murdered Nicole Brown Simpson and Ron Goldman. in graphic detail. You meet him at a spa while he gives you a massage, but only one-handed because in the other hand he's holding a butcher knife. In the second scenario, you actually time travel with Scott Bakula, and you are constantly competing with each other to solve problems. If you subscribe to the "buttercream effect" theory, then things you change will affect the future. If you subscribe to the "LOST" theory that whatever happens happens, then you can run wild. Unfortunately, OJ also time travels with you and tells you the graphic story of the murder in this scenario as well. Elizabeth sidebars to tell the story of how she almost died by getting hit in the face by a billiard ball and her nose and some teeth were broken. Elizabeth and Fagin vote for the first scenario. Jenny votes for the second scenario. Elizabeth is declared the winner. During Plugs it is revealed that Fagin is only two feet tall and has no feet. He left them on the mountain where he kissed Jenny/Jerry/Tampa. Music *"My Dead Dog Rover" by Hank, Stu, Dave & Hank *A track from Ken Nordine *"Jesus Ranch" by Tenacious D Category:Episodes